1. Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to a multi-chip antenna diversity architecture, and, more particularly, to an optimized antenna diversity and power consumption architecture based on channel conditions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile television receivers can be integrated with a variety of devices ranging from low cost low performance products to high cost high performance products to achieve the benefits of antenna diversity. It is possible to design a single chip product to address both ends of the market by creating a multi-chip diversity solution to produce error free audio/video. For the low-performance market a single receiver can be used. For the high-performance market multiple receivers can be tied together to achieve the performance benefits associated with antenna diversity.
For optimizing the performance of mobile television receivers, multiple receiver chips are tied together in order to obtain better performance associated with antenna diversity. In a traditional multi-chip diversity architecture, both receiver chips are kept powered on all the time in order to protect against degrading channel conditions in an effort to receive error free audio/video. This leads to double power consumption even in good channel conditions though the diversity architecture is not providing superior quality audio/video data.
FIG. 1 illustrates a block diagram of a traditional multi-chip architecture 100 where receiver chips 104A-B are tied together to achieve the benefits of antenna diversity. The mobile television receiver architecture 100 includes antennas 102A-B, and receiver chips 104A-B. The receiver chips 104A-B include a tuner 106A-106B and a demodulator 108A-B. The receiver chip 104A receives the signal input of varying range from the antenna 102A. The received signal is then sent into the receiver block 104A. The tuner 106A in the receiver chip 104A is used to amplify the signal for further processing and finally the demodulator 108A decodes the signal into an error free audio/video.
The receiver chip 104A transmits the diversity data to the receiver chip 104B to improve the quality of the audio/video signal. In favorable channel conditions, receiver chip 104A is capable of processing the received signal to generate an error free audio/video data. But the received signal is sent to the receiver chip 104B. Thus, in favorable channel conditions there is double power consumption by the architecture 100. Therefore, there remains a need of a multi chip antenna diversity architecture that optimizes diversity as well as power consumption.